For You
by HeroMarie
Summary: Happy not-your-birthday @ xXTheFlyingPieXx don't worry, I'm only in the first chapter. Please read and review. Do it for Les Amis de l'ABC. You know you want to. Includes real and fictional people working together in peace and harmony. ...If that's even legal?


Hey guys, my love Kelly (xXTheFlyingPieXx) has been so lovely lately, so I made her a thing to prove my love for her sweet face.

So yeah. Dedicated to Kelly. FEEL THE FEELS. SHIP THE SHIP. FAN THE FICTION. (that just happened ok)

* * *

As the doors to the TARDIS swung open, the Doctor gave the order. "We've got seconds, grab him, and let's go!" The carefully constructed plan went into action, and body was tossed onto the Paris dust, as the boy was gripped by his shirt collar and yanked into the blue box. The fifteen seconds of invisibility had been just enough, and Gavroche stumbled to his feet, holding a wound on his upper shoulder where the bullet had nicked him.

"What the hell?" He stammered, looking around him. "How did you…"

Kelly cut him off. "I'll explain later, let me see that." Her eyes fell on his wound, and he pulled off his dusty brown jacket and unbuttoned his shirt where blood was beginning to seep onto the sleeve. She quickly bandaged his arm.

Later, the doctor pulled her aside. "I told you that we could save one person, fictional or real, and you chose…who is this again!?"

Kelly slapped him right across his beautiful face. "GAVROCHE THENARDIER. FROM LES MISERABLES."

He offered no sign of recognition.

"THE VICTOR HUGO NOVEL?"

The Doctor shook his head.

Kelly screeched, running to her room and coming back with the pristine hard-cover copy. "EDUCATE YOURSELF." She demanded, throwing the book into his hands.

Nine hours later, the doctor emerged from his room, teary eyed, his face bright pink. Kelly and Gavroche were mid-way through an epic monopoly game, when the Doctor scooped him up and gave him a huge hug. Kelly smirked knowingly, and Gav gave her a helpless look over his shoulder. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked down at the chess board, sitting cross-legged on the floor, Gavroche kneeling beside her on his knees once the Doctor had finally released him. The Doctor whirled around the console, trying to find a fun place to take the boy as the chess game proceeded.

Finally he decided, and the TARDIS lurched forward and to a stop, sending chess pieces flying every which way. "Awww!" Kelly groaned. Standing and taking Gavroche's hand as he did the same.

"Here we are!" The Doctor grinned, throwing the doors open. "The Opera Popula-…YOU"

He was frozen mid step.

A girl of about 17 stood in front of the Blue Box, twisting a strand of auburn/brown hair between two fingers. Her green eyes shone against her black attire, skinny jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket. A vortex manipulator decorated her wrist.

[This is the part where I pretend I will grow up to be good looking and kickass]

"SARAH!" Kelly squeaked, squeezing her old friend in a hug.

"Kelly!" Sarah watched the Doctor. "Long time no see, huh Doc?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Still traveling with Harkness?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "When he's not awfully drunk or in a private suite with every gay in a 50 mile radius, yeah, I'd say so."

Kelly finally released her grip and squeezes Sarah's hand. "How do you know the Doctor?" [BESIDES THE FACT THAT WE OBSESSED OVER HIS ENTIRE EXISTANCE FOR A MAJORITY OF JUNIOR HIGH AHA]

Sarah smiled. "It's…a long story."

Kelly called to Gavroche, who had wandered a few feet to peer through the windows of the Opera house.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet my friend."

"Gavroche, ma'am." The young boy extended a hand, which Sarah shook eagerly.

"I'm Sarah; it's a pleasure to meet you." A knowing smile crossed her face, and she shot a "we are so not done with this conversation" look at Kelly.

She then turned her attention back to the Doctor. "You here for a show?" She questioned.

"Yes, I don't suppose you have…"

"Tickets." Sarah finished, showing a few coins.

"Wonderful."

Kelly gasped in excitement and clapped her hands. Gavroche smiled and Sarah let out a giggle way too girlish for her likings, forcing a returning chuckle from the Doctor.

They entered the building, and a tall, strikingly handsome young man with dark curly hair stood and waved, grinning to Sarah. She blew him a kiss and waved back.

"CAAAAAN YOU FEEEEL THE LOOOOOOVE TOOONIIIIIIIGHT" Kelly wailed. The Doctor laughed out loud and gave her a high five. Sarah blushed and twirled her hair around her finger.

Gavroche, however was not smiling. He looked shocked. "COURFEYRAC!" He cried, sprinting for him. He looked equally surprised. "Gav? Gavroche!" He hugged him, lifting him and spinning him around.

Kelly nudged Sarah. "Does he spin you like that?" She smirked.

"Well…yeah…" Sarah smiled.

"I SHIP IT" Kelly screamed.

"NOOO" The Doctor wailed. "IVE BEEN TRYING TO UNDO THAT FOR SO LONG AHHHHH" He ran around in crazed circled, Kelly and Sarah laughing hysterically as Courf and Gavroche reunited.

Then the chandelier fell…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
